koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kakumei no Masquerade
Kakumei no Masquerade (革命のマスカレード), translated as "Masquerade of Revolution", is a song performed by Suzuko Mimori for her fourth album tone. It is featured as the TV commercial image song for Warriors Orochi 4. The song's title alludes to Mimori's role as the masked goddess Athena. Credits :Lyrics & Composition: Chiyomaru Shikura :Arrangement: Johnny.k, Tsubasa Itou :Pony Canyon record label Lyrics Kanji= :まるで迷宮　禁断の園　いつかは　忘却の彼方へ霞む :不詳匿名　血統さえも　仮面の下に浮かべる微笑 :深紅のロマネを満たせば　祝福の昂ぶり :聖なる神の契約　鮮血のヴィーナス :虚偽なる夢想　革命のマスカレード :いま　刻は満ちて　この世界は終わりを告げ :栄華の極みと　闇の空は　１つになって :誰かの　祈りは　いつの日でも消えやしない :穢れてしまった黒の大地を :解き放て　たとえ命が果てても :明日は変えられる :Now she has disappeared from the ballroom :舞踏祭壇　ドレスが舞えば　禁書の　戸惑いも恐怖も忘れ :王権支配　制御不能の　絢爛華麗な夢に囚われ :小さなナイフを忍ばせ　月影に踊った :思想と旗のプライド　闇夜のテルミドール :悲劇と喜劇は　交錯のマスカレード :いま　自由の鐘　その合図が　鳴り響けば :真実を求め　瞳はただ　夢を描いた :銀のスプーンじゃない　純然なる　愛を求め :木漏れ日溢れる光の地へ :走り出せ　たとえ命が果てても :明日は変えられる :Now she has disappeared from the ballroom :いま　刻は満ちて　この世界は終わりを告げ :栄華の極みと　闇の空は　１つになって :誰かの　祈りは　いつの日でも消えやしない :穢れてしまった黒の大地を :解き放て　たとえ命が果てても :明日は変えられる :Now she has disappeared from the ballroom |-|Romaji= :Marude meikyuu kindan no sono itsuka wa boukyaku no kanata he kasumu :Fushou tokumei kettou sae mo kamen no shita ni ukaberu bishou :Shinku no romane wo mitaseba shukufuku no takaburi :Sei naru kami no keiyaku senketsu no biinasu :Kyogi naru musou kakumei no masukareido :Ima toki wa michite kono sekai wa owari wo tsuge :Eiga no kiwami to yami no sora wa hitotsu ni natte :Dareka no inori wa itsu no hi demo kieyashinai :Kegarete shimatta kuro no daichi wo :Tokihanate tatoe inochi ga hatete mo :Ashita wa kaerareru :Now she has disappeared from the ballroom :Butou saidan doresu ga maeba kinsho no tomadoi mo kyoufu mo wasure :Ouken shihai seigyo funou no kenran karei na yume ni toraware :Chiisana naifu wo shinobase tsukikage ni odotta :Shisou to hata no puraido yamiyo no terumidooru :Higeki to kigeki wa kousaku no masukareido :Ima jiyuu no kane sono aizu ga narihibikeba :Shinjitsu wo motome hitomi wa tada yume wo egaita :Gin no supuun ja nai junzen naru ai wo motome :Komorebi afureru hikari no chi he :Hashiridase tatoe inochi ga hatete mo :Ashita wa kaerareru :Now she has disappeared from the ballroom :Ima toki wa michite kono sekai wa owari wo tsuge :Eiga no kiwami to yami no sora wa hitotsu ni natte :Dareka no inori wa itsu no hi demo kieyashinai :Kegarete shimatta kuro no daichi wo :Tokihanate tatoe inochi ga hatete mo :Ashita wa kaerareru :Now she has disappeared from the ballroom |-|English Translation= :Like a forbidden garden labyrinth that one day fades into oblivion :Lies a smile beneath the mask, unrecognizable even to one's kin :If this crimson Romanée satisfies, then it is the exhilaration of blessings :A covenant of a holy god, the fresh blood of Venus :Fantasies made false, a masquerade of revolution :Now filled with engravings that herald this world's end :The heights of glory and skies of darkness become one :Someone's prayers will not disappear any day soon :Unleash the tainted black earth :Even if life ends :Tomorrow can be changed :Now she has disappeared from the ballroom :On a ballroom altar with dresses flowing, a forbidden tome of confusion, fear, and oblivion :Entraps you in a gorgeous dream of unrestrained royal authority :Concealing a small knife while dancing under the moon's shadow :A pride of ideals and banners, the Thermidor of night :Tragedy and comedy become a masquerade of coalescence :Now the bells of liberty signal their reverberation :In search of truth, one's eyes paint a dream :It seeks not a silver spoon, but true love :Run to the shining land overflowing with sunlight :Even if life ends :Tomorrow can be changed :Now she has disappeared from the ballroom :Now filled with engravings that herald this world's end :The heights of glory and skies of darkness become one :Someone's prayers will not disappear any day soon :Unleash the tainted black earth :Even if life ends :Tomorrow can be changed :Now she has disappeared from the ballroom Notes *The lyrics "Now she has disappeared from the ballroom" is a reference to the 1986 musical film The Phantom of the Opera. External Links *Official promotional video Category:Songs